Belong to you
by ZombieMonkey
Summary: Spoilers for Over There pt2, so if you haven't seen it don't read. Olivia does some thinking and get a surprise. Summary is bad sorry .


A/N: I know my other story 'Why' isn't no where near done but this story jumped into my head and it write itself so I had to write it lol It's unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: No in'_Fringe_'ment intended. I would change nothing from the series anyway.

* * *

The darkness was overwhelming as she sat huddled on the make-shift cot - if that's what you wanted to call it. Olivia Dunham was scared, she would freely admit it to anyone, except the Secretary of Defense William Bishop. Never one to show any kind of emotion when on duty, Olivia now felt her heart beating rapidly, sweat glistening on the palms of her hands as she heard something slide upwards. Lifting her head, the brown hair which suited her better than she'd like to admit her green eyes squinted as the piercingly bright light invaded her solitude. She knew who was behind that glass, the same man who had shown up previously; how long ago had that been? Hours, days weeks? Time was irrelevant in the place; the small room keeping her grounded more than anything else.

As she waited for him to fully open the blind that kept her from seeing anything but perpetual darkness her mind drifted to Peter. She had been honest with him when she had told him he belonged with her; she hadn't known when it had happened but over the passage of time she had come to depend on him more than she realized. When John had died he had been there, offering her support just by being there, cheering her up more than he realized. Peter was an enigma of sorts, someone who didn't know his true potential. The first time he had saved her life she understood what he had meant when he had spoken of friendship and trust.

It had taken her months of being in her shell to slowly break out of it, showing him a side of her no one else knew about. During the day she was the tough hard-shelled FBI woman, but at night she was venerable, nightmares piercing her dreams on a daily basis, nightmares of Peter being taken, snatched away from her grip as fog drifted in leaving her alone. She never told him of these dreams though; she'd never told anyone, keeping them locked away until they faded from her memory. Olivia was good at keeping things to herself, her emotions bottled away in a vault so unbreakable that it would take an atom bomb to penetrate.

That atom bomb turned out to be Peter.

As she shifted uncomfortably on the cot, her knees pulled so tight to her chest she thought she'd break she thought back to that day when he had offered her his shoulder. They had just finished a case in which she had obviously been reminded of her step-father and it had taken its toll on her. Seeing him again had nearly killed her inside, even though she knew he was gone he still entered her thoughts. Her birthday wasn't anything special anymore, just another day, but Peter had made her realize she needed to let go. And so she had, buying her face into his shoulder as his hand swept into her hair, giving her more comfort than she would ever admit. Ever since that day she'd been more forthcoming in her feelings, hiding them when necessary. It also resulted in her falling for him.

And it had scared her.

The blind moved all the way up now, her vision blurry as she struggled to focus on the figure standing behind the thick unbreakable glass she stopped; her mind reeling.

Elizabeth Bishop stood there, her face void of any emotions as she watched the woman who looked identical to Olivia Dunham cower on the cot. Once bright green eyes were now empty, shallow orbs of despair. Her face was blank, he only sign of distress was the small twitch in her jaw line; almost as if she were about to break down in tears. From the look of her stained shirt she had already shed copious amounts already, no doubt aching for home. Her and fell from the blind handle, her eyes hard as she stared down at the woman before her. She had the upper hand she knew, but something inside of her felt pity for this woman who didn't belong here.

Olivia remained stoic as she gazed back at the woman who had raised Peter for the first part of his life, shaking him into the man he was today. A wave of sadness fluttered through her as she realized just what she was doing here. She wanted to see the woman who had snatched her son from her. Again. Olivia didn't know what to expect hen she tilted her head, an animal trapped in a cage, but it wasn't the look of remorse that now appeared on the older womans' face.

"I'm sorry." Olivia breathed, closing her eyes and turning from her, ashamed.

Elizabeth felt her throat tighten as she shook her head, her eyes softening. "Don't be." she replied.

The words echoed in Olivia's mind, reminding her of a time when everything was right. Normal. A time in a computer room, all hope lost, Peters hand on her cheek comforting her more than she'd ever admit. His face had lowered as she muttered how scared she was, his blue eyes so intense at that moment as they gazed down at her, right before he whispered the same words. Her heart beat wildly then as she smiled in spite of herself; the memory of his lips moving down to hers before she broke the spell hence saving people's lives. There had been a part of herself screaming to kiss him, to forget that there was a building about to disappear, along with countless souls. But she hadn't.

It was then she heard a sob and she opened her eyes quickly to see Elizabeth starting at her with open sympathy. Something warm trickled down her cheek and she understood. The sob had come from her. Strange. Had the thought shattered her resolve to not show everyone how distressed she was?

"Why are you here?" she whispered, knowing very well that she could hear her.

Elizabeth stood, rooted to the spot as she shook her head, concern etched in her aged face. "I'm not sure honestly. Walter is on a business trip right now and I overheard him say something about a captured criminal. I wanted to see if that was true. You don't appear to be a criminal Agent Dunham." she explained in a soft voice, curiosity in her words.

Olivia chuckled as she wiped her tear streaked face. "I am. I stole your son away from you." she replied, the hurt in her voice palpable.

Elizabeth shock her by smiling softly. "No, you didn't. He had his mind made up way before you came." she replied stoically. "He loves you." she added, as if it were the simplest explanation.

"No he doesn't. I lied to him, I made him leave. It was my fault. If I had just told him when I learned the truth…"

"He still would have left. I may not know my son like you do, but I do know his heart. I could see the hurt flash across his eyes when he spoke of you, and he did often. I guess I just came down here to see what he saw in you." Elizabeth confessed, her body relaxing.

Olivia grew angry at that moment; being trapped in a dark place for days on end, with very little food or water, having no idea if Peter even realized that the woman who was with him was fake took its toll on her and she rose up, hands clenched in fists as she moved towards the small window. Elizabeth backed away a step before facing her dead on. She didn't show any fear, understand in her piercing eyes as she crossed her arms before her, meeting her dead on.

"And what do you see?" Olivia asked in a deadly calm voice.

A noise from behind Elizabeth made her jump slightly, a look of sorrow back in her eyes as she turned slightly before lifting her hand up to the blind again. Olivia grew scared; she didn't want the darkness again, the demons to resurface and eat at her soul again.

"Please help me. Let me out of here and you'll never see me again. Please." Olivia begged, her eyes wild as she almost ran to the window, breathing panicked again.

The blind began to drift shut, the light becoming less intense as she began pounding on the glass, her screams piercing the room . "No! Please help me! Please!" she cried out, her hands clenching the glass in an attempt to keep the light in. As the shutter clicked closed in front of her, she pounded the glass one more time before moving back to her cot, her knees moving to her chest rocking back and forth as she cried.

It was several days before the light pierced her prison again. She was lying on the cot this time, her body curled into the fetus position, eyes blank as she stared at nothing. This time she did nothing as the figure stood outside, watching her closely. She knew there were security cameras all around her room, listening devices planted everywhere but she didn't care. She was past caring at this point in her punishment. Her brain had shut down, emotions overtaking her as she muttered things under her breath. A part of her commanded her to get up and start fighting, but she was past that point now; her trauma more than she'd ever inflict on another person. This wasn't punishment, this was brutality. Staring blankly at the window, she saw Walter Bishop close the shutter, his footsteps echoing off the floor.

"Agent Dunham please wake up!"

Olivia was having the most amazing dream. In it she was on a beach, much like the one that she had said goodbye to John on, but this time was different. She was wearing a soft flowing garment of soft green, accentuating her eyes as she walked towards the dock, a man sitting on it dangling his feet in the water. Olivia stopped at the dock, slipping her feet into the water , feeling the man slip his hand into her own, fingers entwining with hers.

"Is this real?" she asked, not looking at him, but out into the crystal blue water, the sun reflecting off of it.

She could sense his sardonic smile even as he turned towards her. Soft blue eyes met green as he whispered, "It will be if you wake up."

She frowned, about to tell him that she was awake when the first sound hit her; the sound of breaking glass. Lifting her head she stared out over the water, squeezing his hand in reassurance that everything was fine. The water shimmered, glimmering like Peter had glimmered and she grew anxious, her heart pounding in her chest. Before she knew what was happening waves began moving towards her, rocking the dock as she stood on unsteady feet, his hand slipping from hers.

"No!" she shouted, her voice echoing as the waves continued to pound the dock, rocking her back and forth as she whirled around, seeing him vanish before her eyes.

"Olivia, we need to hurry!" Peter's voice said from somewhere beyond her reach.

"Peter?" she questioned hysterically, the calm surroundings now a blistering hurricane.

There was no reply except for a piercing screech that sounded like nothing she'd ever heard before. Covering her ears she turned and ran, the dock vanishing under her feet, the soft glow of the beach changing to one of utter darkness. With tears running down her face she kept running, only to be aware that she was running in place with no destination in mind. A shattering sound broke through her deranged thoughts and she skidded to a halt, her eyes closing only to burst open once again the her dungeon, the sound of sirens and footfalls alerting her to something.

Lifting her head from her cot she blinked rapidly as the door to her left - the one that had never opened before - whooshed open, a figure standing there holding out its hand.

"Hurry Agent Dunham, there's no time!" Elizabeth Bishop hissed as she stepped into the room her eyes wide.

"What the…" she said as she got up, not knowing what was going on as she took the older woman's hand stepping out of her dungeon for the first time in however long.

Elizabeth rushed her past a long corridor, the sound of foot fall growing louder as they ran full out, her barely keeping up with Elizabeth as her energy waned. She couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten anything other than the piece of bread. Her body screamed at her to stop but something in her mind told her she was about to be free of this place, free of everything that had happened. While she had been wishing for death to claim her, now she was praying the cold hand of justice would help her.

They ran for a long distance, only stopping once as she nearly fell. Elizabeth had helped her back up, not saying a word and it was then she knew. Elizabeth was risking her life to save the woman who her son was missing. In that moment she had a burst of emotions, but she bit them back as they skidded into a room so other wordly that she couldn't do much more than blink.

"Quick, there's no time. I'll calibrate it to where I think you lab is over there." Elizabeth said in hushed tones.

Leaning against the wall as the door closed behind the, the whoop of the sirens dulling slightly she shook her head, "What are you doing?" she croaked out, her voice harsh from under use.

Elizabeth punched in a few codes before walking over to her. "helping you get back to him." she replied in a calm voice.

"Why?" Olivia asked incredulous.

"Because you would do the same for him." She replied before ushering her towards a round contraption centered in the middle of the room. Before moving away she forced something into her hands and Olivia looked down, seeing an envelope. "Give that to my son. Tell him I love him." she whispered before moving away back towards the machine.

Before Olivia could comprehend what was going on, she slouched, her body giving up on itself as the pain of being trapped in a dark room for however long overcame her. Dropping to her knees the light began to surround her and she looked into it, seeing Elizabeth standing there with tears streaming down her face. As the light overpowered her sense of vision she closed her eyes, hearing only the whirling sound of machinery and Elizabeths' breaking heart.

Peter Bishop didn't know what the hell was going on anymore. Olivia was acting strange, almost as if their kiss hadn't happened, cutting him off completely when they got back; Walter was, well Walter except more saner than he'd ever seen him. Astrid was bouncy, well more so than normal. And Agent Broyles was keeping such a tight leash on him it wasn't funny. It was extremely frustrating and for awhile there Peter had considered leaving once more, tossing his phone in the lake and just going somewhere. Possibly Canada.

But he hadn't felt, knowing that it would only sever one purpose, nothing. He had made his mind up to stay, feeling the need to observe Olivia as she went about her daily routine at the lab. If anyone had been acting strange it was her; small things that only a trained observer would notice, the way her eyes grew slightly as they walked to their latest case, driving more cautiously than before. But it was the way she had begun treating him; standoffishly ignoring any and all attempts at any kind of human contact with him, nervously side-stepping any questions he had about this talk over there. He wanted to get things out in the open; the feelings he'd been feeling since that kiss had been nothing like he'd ever expected. At first he thought it had been just a ploy to get him back; after all she had black mailed him into joining Fringe. But the look in he eyes as she cried in front of him, begging him to go with her was honest.

He had wanted nothing more than to continue the kiss, grow it into something more, but then hadn't been the time. Now however, they were back in her own universe - he still wasn't sure he belonged there - and everything had changed again. So he found himself in their office in the lab every night, looking out into the lab through the glazed windows wondering just what to do. Even after two months, his mind hadn't deterred from his original thinking; yet there was something keeping him back. He found himself being more cautious around Walter, protecting him from something he couldn't see, which was strange for him.

Sighing he kicked his feet up, blue eyes drifting over to the empty desk where Olivia sat. Well it wouldn't hurt to look would it he thought to himself before making his mind up and standing stretching his body before walking the two feet behind the desk and sitting down, on the pretense of looking for a pen. Opening the first drawer he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, a few paper clips, crumbled up paper, a small business card with Massive Dynamics logo on it. Curious he picked it up, glancing at the name. It wasn't Nina Sharp he saw however; it was William Bell; the logo was slightly different. Perhaps he had given it to her before he had died for some reason he ventured replacing the card, about to close the door when something caught his attention.

A dark object was hidden under the crumpled paper. Glancing around, Peter's curiosity got the better of him and he carefully held it in his hand, moving the paper away and blinking. The weapon looked like it came from a science fiction novel, not this universe. It was bulky, the handle thicker than the norm, with the barrel part edging out an inch more than usual. Holding it close, he looked for bullets, finding nothing but a strange device. Frowning now his analytical mind began flashing images past his vision, stopping at one gun he had seen - from the alternate universe.

That was when it hit him; their Olivia wasn't here, she was there. The impact of that discovery blew him away and his hand shook as he replaced the gun, closing the drawer with a bang. Standing on slightly shaking legs he looked out over to the lab once more, something catching his eye. A bright burst of light, a reflection from a mirror maybe. Knowing he should call Broyles and tell him that Olivia wasn't their Olivia he left the office, the sound of moaning hitting his ears.

There in the middle of the room where Walter normally did autopsies, a woman lay on the ground; her clothes were nearly black with grime, her brown hair matted and hung loose. From where he was standing he couldn't see her face half covered. His hand went straight for his back pocket where his blackberry was, his eyes focused on the woman as he stepped up closer to her, wondering when Walter would come back. He vaguely remembered that he was with Olivia and a beat of fear shuddered through him.

"Mmmph." the woman moaned making him jerk his head over to her once more.

"Ma'am?" he found himself asked, snapping on gloves as he did what he knew he shouldn't do.

Making his way up to her, he watched as she lifted her head from the ground, shaking it slightly as her body moved with her, half sitting, half leaning on her right hand. It was then he saw her face and his heart stopped beating, his face going slack as he stopped in his tracks. It was like seeing her for the first time; except not in the way he had wanted. Snapping out of his shock he moved quickly to her side, dropping down onto his knees and helping her up gently, cradling her in his arms.

"Liv?" He asked incredulously, not daring to believe it.

She jerked away from him, her face hidden under her brown locks. "Get away from me." she said in a strong tone, clearly not knowing who was holding her.

"Livvie, it's me, Peter. What the hell happened to you?" he asked, his other hand holding his phone, hitting his speed dial and calling Broyles.

Olivia didn't look up, remaining quiet as was normal for her now. Instead she looked down at the ground, the familiar smells and noises permeating her senses. A hint of after shave tickled her memory and she frowned, her eyes scared as she finally did look up, caught a hand as it moved a phone away, before lifting up into her hair. It felt familiar the hand, holding her even as she tried to push away. She was now leaning against someone and it was then she realized she was back in her world.

The scream that ripped through her throat terrified Peter as he clung to her, her body quivering in fright before going limp.

It was several hours when Walter and Olivia came back from their errand, the lab oddly quiet as they entered. There was no trace that anyone had been there; that a hole had been opened briefly to deposit a emotionally broken Olivia Dunham into the arms of Peter Bishop. Walter went straight to work on his latest experiment, waiting for the bodies of their latest case to arrive. Olivia went to her office, closing the door behind her. Walter turned on his machines, a message blinking at him from his email server. Curious he clicked onto it, a note from Agent Broyles to come to the FBI headquarters with Agent Dunham for further information on their latest case.

"Drat, I can't do that yet, I need to wait for Agent Farnsworth" he exclaimed softly to himself, casting a glance in the direction of the office.

Agent Farnsworth should be here soon he thought, skittering towards his beakers and turning the Bunsen burner on to complete the experiment he had been so rudely interrupted from. He had secretly taken some of Agent Dunhams blood and wanted to see what kind of effects the travel between universes had on her. He had decided to experiment on her without Peter's knowledge in the hopes of figuring out why she had been acting so strange. Oh he knew she was trying to hide it, but it was obvious. She'd been more moody as of late, barking out orders and glaring at him profusely.

An hour into his experiments, just as he was about to look into the microscope to see her blood up close Agent Farnsworth arrived, holding out a cup of iced tea for him.

"Here you go Walter, extra sugar, just the way you like it." she said looking around. "Where's Peter?" she asked curiously looking at the closed office door.

Taking her offering Walter looked up blinking. "Oh he's… he's at the FBI building. Oh that reminds me I need to go there now, do you think you can finish the blood work for me?" he announced, sipping the drink and sighing happily before patting her shoulder.

"Of course Walter; but who's blood is it?" she asked casting a wary glance at it.

He didn't answer, instead jumped from his chair and walked over to the office and knocking on the door. "Agen…Agent Dunham, we're needed at the bureau." he called out softly.

It was a few moments before the door opened, Olivia putting on her coat. "I know Walter, I just got the message. Come on then." she said in a semi snarky voice, causing him to step back a bit and glance at Astrid who shrugged.

The hospital room was private, Peter had made sure of that. Only a few people knew that Olivia Dunham had been brought in, the word he had given was that she had been on a case that went bad quickly and had ended up with enough phycodelic drugs to make anyone crazy. In truth she was fine; sleeping peacefully on the bed, her hand held by his as he caressed the back of it soothingly. She was physically fine, however her emotional mindset had been shattered and she had to be put under with medication to keep her sedated. Agent Broyles had been down to see her, his eyes widening as he looked down at the woman he knew to be their Agent Dunham. He could tell by the look on Peter's face that the Olivia Dunham that had been with them needed to be under arrest.

Broyles had concocted a plan to arrest her when she arrived at the bureau, quietly putting her behind an insolated prison cell until they could figure out what to do with her. Until then he had commanded Peter to stay with their Olivia which Peter hadn't minded at all. He'd leave the arrest up to the men in charge, knowing that if he laid his hands on the other Olivia things would get bad.

As he looked down at her, his face smoothed out for the first time in months since they had come back and he wondered just what was happening in her mind. She had obviously been through a traumatic time and for a moment he wondered how she had gotten out. She hadn't had enough power to get herself back to their universe; William Bell had been the man to save the day, thus killing himself in the process, but he moved that to the back of his mind as he adjusted her drip, the drug he had brought with him flowing into her veins. It was a mixture his father - from this universe - had created for just this purpose, whenever someone traveled from that universe to theirs, their atoms were mixed up, and this concoction of drugs fixed that.

"No…let me out." Olivia murmured, her face one of agony as she moved her head.

Peter moved closer, his face inches from her own as he ran a hand over her brown hair. He'd been lying to the other Olivia; he loved her blond hair and knew as soon as she was well she'd change it back. Smoothing it out now though, his lips caressed her forehead, calming her down in more ways than one.

"It's okay sweetheart, you're free now. Just relax." he murmured, his voice as soft as he could manage as anger flowed through his veins.

She moaned again, her face etched in misery before it smoothed out, his words reaching her brain. "Peter." she breathed a tear slipping down her cheek. "I'm sorry I lied to you, please forgive me. Don't leave me again." she went on, not realizing she was dreaming everything.

Peter sighed, the misery in her voice breaking him. Moving so he could climb onto the bed beside her he took her in his arms, very aware of the open window where nurses and doctors could see them. He didn't care though; she needed comfort, needed reassurance. With his mouth next to her ear he softly whispered,

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart. Neither are you. Just relax, you're safe and back where you belong."

This seemed to work as she snuggled up to him, her face burying itself into his neck. Feeling her body relax like it had that one time when she had been put under, seeing images of her step father he himself relaxed, knowing she knew he was there. Murmuring something unintelligible she sighed as she fell into a deeper sleep, his lips moving into a soft smile as he kept holding her.

Amazingly the capture of the alternative Olivia had gone smoothly; it was almost as if she wanted to be taken as she held out her arms, face blank. When Agent Broyles asked her why she was here her reply had been swift. To gather intelligence about this universe. Luckily for them all nothing serious had happened in the past two months and she had realized how boring this universe was, missing Frank more than she'd like to admit. Being locked in a cell was no big deal, they'd be coming for her soon anyway, but she had nothing to give them. Shutting herself off of everyone had been easy, except of course for Peter, who had come in after being assured that Olivia was fine for an hour and had exploded on her.

He had to be taken away by Walter, who had gently taken his arm, whispering reassurances in his ear. He had growled low in his throat, a menacing thing that had unnerved his father but had aquatinted to leaving the room. He knew she was secure here at Massive Dynamics, that didn't mean he didn't like it though. It had taken him an hour to calm down, knowing if he returned to the hospital he'd only hold Olivia until she cracked, or until his heart finished beating erratically. No doubt she'd known that the other Olivia had been there, and it would take months of emotional healing to get her back to normal.

Olivia was having that dream again; the one where she was on the dock, sitting beside Peter holding his hand in hers. It felt different this time though; no waves crashing into the dock rocking it - and him. No bright light piercing her eyelids as she closed her eyes breathing the fresh air in. She liked it here, there was no darkness, no Alternate Walter demanding she give him information, no cot to sleep on. Here she was free to be who she wanted to be, free to be with him without fears of him disappearing again.

She felt him shift beside her, sense his deep blue eyes on her face. Yet she couldn't stop looking at the clear blue ocean in front of her. She felt that if she turned her head she'd wake up back in the room, surrounded by nothing more than darkness.

"You're safe now." He said his voice drifting through her whole being. It sounded distant, as if he were far away instead of beside her. He was always beside her though.

"I am here." she replied in a dead voice, void of emotion.

Again the shift; and this time he was in front of her blocking the peaceful ocean. She had forgotten how mesmerizing his eyes were, she could get lost in them for hours, days, weeks even. His spirit would be her life blood, his eyes her fuel. She knew this was a dream, but as she moved her arms to surround his body, pulling him in for a hug she didn't care. In the distance she heard a beeping sound as he held her back, his face burying itself into her now blond hair.

"Wake up please." he whispered, no breathed into her hair.

The emotion in his voice rocked her to her core and she blinked, watching as the ocean began to shimmer, fading into white sterile walls with red roses on a table before floating back to the ocean. It felt different this time, this time it felt safe. She could trust him; closing her eyes she willed herself to stop dreaming, and when she opened her eyes once more she was lying on a hospital bed, heart monitors beeping softly as she gazed into the eyes of Peter. He was lying on the bed beside her, his arm supporting her as she had rolled into him, her hand on his chest feeling the strength of his heart on her hand. She blinked tiredly, the drugs finally leaving her system leaving her feeling like she was on cloud nine.

"Is this how Walter feels after his cocktail?" she asked groggily, a slight smirk on her face.

His eyes released the tension they no doubt felt as he smiled a boyish smile back at her, his hand moving a strand of hair from her face. "I don't know, how does it feel?" he asked curiously.

She frowned a moment, her eyes closing once more before his hand dropped back to her waist. "Feels like I'm floating." she replied after a moments hesitation. "Am I back? What happened to Elizabeth?" she inquired, her eyes suddenly staring at him as her face darkened.

"Woah, slow down sweetheart, one thing at a time. Yes you are back. You appeared in the lab suddenly; it was lucky I found you when I did. What do you remember?" he asked, his hand going into her hair once more, soothing her more than words ever could.

"I… I don't remember much. William Bell and I were holding off the other agents; I think someone picked up something. Everything went black and I woke up in a room no bigger than a broom closet." she replied, her breathing slow as he continued soothing her.

Anger flooded his veins for what his real father had done; it was one thing to try and capture everyone, but to purposely try and kill Olivia by not allowing her to eat or drink anything was preposterous. He could tell it was going to take months to heal properly, and he was determined to stay by her side. It was then he remembered her other question and he looked at her, a frown on his face. What did his mother have to do with this he thought as he brushed a kiss across her hairline.

"Your mother saved me Peter. She risked her life to get me back to you. She's a very smart woman. I'm sorry Peter." she said, her voice drifting as she began falling asleep again. "There's…something…envelope… for you…" she murmured as she drifted off again.

Frowning deeply now Peter moved gingerly, his arm slipping out of her grip slowly as he removed himself from the bed. Looking for the bag containing her clothes he quietly shifted through them spotting the white envelope easily. Taking it out his heart beat as he flipped it over seeing his name in cursive writing. The envelope smelled like his mother and he breathed in her scent before quietly ripping the top open, a hint of paper showing. Sitting back on the bed, he looked down at Olivia before slipping the paper out of the envelope.

_Peter, _

_If you're reading this then Olivia is back in her own world. Please don't be angry with her, she only had your best interests at heart. She is a strong viable woman who I now realize holds something I'll never hold. Your heart. Just as you hold hers. Olivia has filled me in on everything that has happened to you in your life, leaving out much I'm sure. She knows you well Peter, probably just as much as you know her._

_I may be captured when Olivia returns, but do not fear for my safety. I have friends at the DOD who will rescue me. Live your life Peter, never forget who you are. You belong with Olivia in her universe. We will see each other again._

_I love you._

_Your mother._

His breath shook as he read it over for the hundredth time, his eyes watering to the point of breaking down, but each time he looked at her and he stopped. He knew in his heart his mother was right; that Olivia would do anything for him, even risk her life by going to the other side to be with him. Glancing down at her again he smiled softly, tilting his head as he noticed her awake and watching him closely. Bending down he kissed her forehead, smiling as she smiled back.

"How are you?" he asked, folding the paper and putting it into his pocket.

She stretched, having no serious injuries and shrugged, "Sore from lying so long but I'm fine Peter. I should ask how you are. You're not regretting coming back, are you?" she asked, allowing a hint of fear to flicker across her face.

Resting his forehead against her, smiling into her skin as her arms wrapped themselves around his neck he shook his head softly. "I belong to you remember?" he breathed as his lips slowly descended to hers.


End file.
